Anger management
by WanderlustandFreedom
Summary: Draco Malfoy has figured out what would cause Potter the most pain, and him the most pleasure. Thus, Hermione Granger is thrown into the room of requirements, not knowing if she will ever come out alive. Harry x Hermione. Torture, rape, and angst. Do not read unless 18 and if you have a strong stomach. Old and Unedited. I will not be coming back to revise this.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Severe adult content. Descriptions of rape and torture. Do not read unless 18+ And have a strong stomach. I mean it.**

 **i do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione Granger's eye fluttered open and immediately shut again. The room she was in was bright. Too bright.

Where in Merlin was she? She was 101% positive she had fallen asleep in her room. But now…

She cautiously opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear the blurry spots.

She was stretched out in a circlular hoop with shackles for her hands and feet, making her an 'X'.

The room was sterile white. Her toes could barely rub against the grey shag carpet that covered the floor. It seemed to be divided into sections. Where she was. There Was her hoop, and a metal table. Across the room was an uninviting white surgical table, complete with shackles. The walls surrounding it were covered with torture tools of all sizes and shape. Large kitchen knives used for chopping and sawing. Small crafting blades about an inch long. Samurai swords, axes, and numerous other extras. She shuddered. There was a cauldron set up in one corner with a large cabinet presumably filled with supplies. And last of all, there was a large, four poster bed.

Merlin's beard, she was in trouble.

She yanked at her bonds but found them secure. While struggling, she got the faintest whiff of flowers, and looked up to see a vase of large, white lilies on the table nearest her. Those hadn't been there when she first looked, were they?

"What?

"And the mudblood lives."

She got a crink in her neck as she turned her head sharply. Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows. "Malfoy, what the bloody hell?"

He rolled his eyes at her language, and set down a camera, and a voice recorder, both muggle, on the table next to the lilies. Then he went over to the large collection of knives, and came back with an inch and a half one with a black handle. He pulled his wand out of the pocket of some muggle looking suit pants. He removed his robes and set them both on the table.

She stared hard at his left forearm under his long sleeved shirt. She herself had forgotten to change into her nightclothes, and was still wearing her jean jacket, a black tank, and a pair of jeans.

He smirked at her gaze and yanked up his left sleeve, revealing the dark mark, clear as day.

she gulped.

"What are you doing? Where are we?"

"Room of requirements."

"Why?"

"because I required something."

She could have punched him- again!

"Let me down!"

"No."

she glared at him as he calmly reached back into his pocket and pulled out another wand, her wand.

"My wand!"

"Mmmmhhhmm."

He picked up the camera, told her "smile", and snapped a picture. A bright light flashed and she blinked several times. When it cleared, Malfoy was in front of her, holding the knife. He reached up to her arms and cut her jacket down th left side.

"Malfoy!"

"master, mudblood. You will call me master."

"I'll do no such thing!"

He cut away the other side and it fell away, dropping on the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Getting revenge."

"Revenge? What did I do?"

He picked up the camera and took another picture. "Besting me in every class, being friends with Potter, being a mudblood, being best friends with Potter, I seem to remember a punch in third year, helping Potter with class, sending my father to Azkaban, comforting Potter, so much more."

"So your going to cut my clothes off?"

"Oh, I'm going to do so much more."

He gestured around the room.

"I'll see you expelled for this."

"I don't give a damn."

He cut the straps of her tank top, and she tried desperately to keep it up. He drew the knife and sliced it clean away from her. She felt the cold steel of the knife and shivered as her tank top joined her jacket. She twisted and moved to try and cover her black bra from Malfoy as he picked up his camera again.

He sliced her pants open and smirked as he saw the matching panties to her bra. Black made her skin look white, made her look innocent.

She twisted and thrashed as he took another picture, tears in her eyes. Draco placed a hand on her stomach, and slowly moved his freezing hands upward. When they slipped under her bra and groped her breast harshly, she screamed and pulled at her bonds. He smirked and cut away her bra. Her large, D breasts fell out, and the first year fell from Hermione's eyes.

She barely noticed the camera flash, or when he sliced away her last piece of clothing, or the camera flash after that. She tried desperately to manipulate the chains to cover some of her, and didn't notice Draco beside her until she felt his breath on her cheek and heard the sound of a knife being pulled out of a sheath.

The one he's been using lay abandoned on the table. Her slowly drew the knife's sharp edge down her right cheek, across her breasts. He didn't cut her, though.

"I hate you." She stated, giving in to her chains, at least temporarily.

"I loathe you."

he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt, and drew the knife down toward her knees, kneeling as he did. She squeaked and tried to bring her knees together. He at heather the knife and lowered the circular holding hoop down into the floor slightly. Then he lay down underneath her and forced her legs apart. She let out a cry as he fingered her, and attempted to pull away.

"Are you a virgin, mudblood?"

silence.

he smirked and slipped his left pointer finger into her. She shouted, and twisted violently, but remained lodged there. Then, before she could adjust, he slid his middle and ring fingers into her. After a couple seconds, he moved his thumb and pinkie in.

Hermione sobbed violently, painfully aware her insides were being stretched in the worst way by the next to last person she wanted to touch her, the last being Voldemort.

Draco smirked and moved his hand up inside her. He didn't care if he caused her any lasting damage. He had never done this and wanted to explore. The whole point of this was to hurt her anyway.

Hermione threw her head back as she felt him move his hand up and screamed at a pitch so loud, Fawkes the Phoenix lifted his head from where he was sleeping in Dumbledore's office, glanced around long enough to see that the old man was still pacing, trying to figure out what had happened in the school, and that it was 11:37. He went back to sleep.

Draco found her womanhood and smirking all the way, balled up his fists and punched upward, driving his arm up to the elbow(a.n. Not sure if this is possible, but this is fanfiction, so…) The girl above him gave up and hung her head as she felt her virginity fade. That had been for Harry…

"Harry… Harry." She sobbed, wallowing in pity. Draco scowled before summoning the camera and taking a picture of his bloody arm imbedded in her.

"Potter's little Lily." He scowled again.

The clock suddenly rang and he yanked his arm back out of her. Cleaning the blood of his arm, grabbing his cloak, and leaving the rest of Hermione's womanhood to drop onto the floor, he headed back to the Slytherin dorms before Snape made rounds to check everyone was in bed.


	2. Day 2

**What's up everyone? I want to thank all that reviewed, followed, and favorited. you guys are awesome. Here is chapter 2. Again, do not read unless you are 18+ and have a super strong stomach. I noticed I had accidentally at some point turned off guest reviews, so if you wanted to post anonymously and couldn't, you now can.**

 **Thank you, and I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry Potter woke up feeling refreshed. He hadn't had a single nightmare and had actually slept through the night. He got dressed, and walked with Ron down to the common room to get Hermione.

Who, apparently, had gone to breakfast without them.

 _They were_ early. Usually they got out of bed around 8:45. It was only 7. She wouldn't be sleeping. She _never_ slept past 6:30.

"Wonder why she left us?" Harry commented before they left to go.

when they got to breakfast, about 30 students were in the hall. It didn't take long to figure out that Hermione wasn't there. Immediately, Harry knew what had happened.

"She must have had something click this morning."

"Yeah, you know Hermione. 'Oh my gosh! Why didn't I see it before! I've got to get to the library!'" Ron said in a mock girl's voice. Harry rolled his eyes. "Considering that has saved our lives more than once, I can live with it."

Draco Malfoy snorted at the slythrin table while he took a plate, pulled it high with vanishing breakfast rolls, pancakes, blueberry syrup, fresh fruit, and a glass of orange juice, before he stood and walked out of the great hall. No, not to go to the ROR, but to go eat in a tree outside while he awaited an answer from the dark lord.

Harry and Ron finally started to get worried when they got to Transfiguration and Hermione wasn't there. They hoped/expected to see her dashing in at the last second, muttering about the library and the new thing she learned. But class started, and Hermione wasn't there. Mcgonagall read down the roll, and when she got to Hermione and didn't hear her call out "Here!", looked up, scanned each student, and asked "Where is Ms. Granger?"

most of class fell off their seats in shock. For the first time in living memory, Hermione Jean Granger had missed a class.

Harry shrugged worriedly, and Ron said "We haven't seen her all morning."

"Did you check the owlery, the astronomy tower, the library, Hagrids hut?" They shook their heads. "When we didn't see her, we assumed that she was in the library. But she's never missed a class"

Mcgonagall pursed her lips and took out two slips of paper. "Go find her" she said.

they didn't need telling twice. Within 7 seconds, they had packed up and were out the door. But instead of checking the places Mcgonagall had suggested, they went to the griffindor boys dorms.

"Found it yet Harry?"

"Gimmie a moment… Got it!" Harry triumphantly held up the marauders map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The ink blossomed out from Harry's wand point, and they frantically poured over its pages. "She's not in the library."

"She's not at Hagrid's."

"The owlery is abandoned."

"Lavendar Brown is snogging Dean Thomas on the astronomy tower."

"Really wanted to know that, Ron. Thanks. She's not on the 3rd floor, or the fourth, or the fifth."

"No sign of her in the Dungeons."

"She's not in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Check Slythrin."

"There's a couple of 3rd years and a 7th year couple."

Eventually, they sat back. She wasn't in Hogwarts. With true fear in his eyes, Harry Pulled Ron to Dumbledore's office.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Hermione Granger's eyes fluttered open. She winced and wished she'd stayed asleep. It hurt. All over. Her body racked with sobs and tears rolled down her face. She glanced at the clock. 8:45. She had slept all day. A door materialized across the floor and her eyes opened in fright.

The door opened and Draco Malfoy slipped inside, grinning like a cheroshire cat.

"Evening, mudblood."

The door faded away as soon as he closed it, sealing itself in the wall.

"You should have seen the ruckus you caused today. Dumb-old-door made an announcement at dinner. 'If anyone should see a miss Hermione Granger, please report it to myself on Professor Mcgonagall.' Potter and Weaslby were freaking out. Potter actually tried to use his connection to the dark lord to find you. The dark lord will plague him with nightmares of you tonight."

Hermione shrunk back as he ran his hands up and down her curves. She shivered at his chilling touch. He smirked and knelt down. She was dreading the hand inside her, but instead felt him untying her feet. He raised the hoop up some and let her hand as he walked over to the part of the room where weapons littered the walls. He took a small, 1/2 inch long flint knife, and then a whip.

Her arms soon began to feel tired, and then began to hurt, and throb. She cried out and Draco picked up some weights that had come out of nowhere. Then he fastened them on her feet and set about, hanging up his coat, tidying up the room, acting as if there wasn't a girl crying in pain in the corner of the room.

She heard a snap, and felt her left arm dislocate, and then another, and her right arm joined the fate. Malfoy unfastened the weights from her feet and her arms from the bar above her. She lowered them, wincing, as Malfoy roughly grabbed her and shoved her toward the bed in the corner. When she stopped and wouldn't take another step, he picked her up and threw her on it.

She closed her eyes and buried her face as the sounds of Malfoy unfastening the buttons on his shirt. All too soon, he heard him unzip his pants. She locked her legs together and curled up in a ball.

"Potter's little Lily trying to hide herself? Doesn't she know that there is no escape?"

He yanked her legs apart and out from under her. The fierce motion sent spasms up her arms. She cried out. He laughed a cold, high laugh, and promptly moved himself within her. She let out a strangled sob as his manhood slipped inside her, and started pumping. Considering she had had a hand stuck up her vagina just yesterday, it didn't hurt as much as it should. But still hurt. He took his time, and after he had cum in her, picked up his knife, and promptly drove it into her thigh.

She screamed and twisted, which was a bad idea. Her dislocated arms throbbed, and the semen Malfoy had just filled her with started leaking out. He twisted the knife and pulled it out. He cut slits along her arms and drew it across her cheek, making a long, jagged wound.

The clock chimbed 12, and Draco packed up and left her to sob herself to sleep.


	3. Insanity

**I'm so sad! I didn't get any reviews! I waited a whole 3 days and not one review! ? please R &R!**

 **I do not own Hp!**

Harry poured frantically over the pages of the Maruader's map for the umpieth time that day. After he had been woken from a nightmare of Hermione, with her fingers worked literally to the bone, trying to complete a potion that would just explode acid all over her at random times, he had searched the castle and the map several times but to no avail.

"Oh! This isn't working! She's not on the map!"

"Calm down Mate. She might not even be in the castle. Either that or she's somewhere the marader's didn't know about."

"The Room Of Requirements!" Harry yelled suddenly. All of the students in the common room turned to stare at him. Classes had been cancelled while teachers investigated the disappearance/possible murder of Mcgonagall's favorite student.

Something clicked in Ron's head. "Of course! Why didn't we think of it!"

Harry hastily shoved the marader's map in his pocket without erasing it and jumped to his feet. They raced for the door, before nearly flying/falling down the many turrets of stairs to the 7th floor corridor.

They paced in front of the corridor, thinking "We need to see Hermione Granger. Please let us in to Hermione Granger. We need to retrieve Hermione Granger."

Lo and behold, a door appeared. They rushed to it and pulled on the handle. It was locked. Ron pulled out his wand and said "alohamora".

It didn't work. The boys sat down on the floor, thinking.

"Whoever it is holding her captive must have set a password."

"This is bad."

"What do we do?"

Harry glared at the door before answering: "We call in the godfather."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Today she was strapped to the table surrounded by knives and swords. Draco looked positively(negatively) evil. Today was it. She was doomed.

Draco started with a long katana, with he thrust into her foot. It sliced clean through, and as she screamed, she supposed she wouldn't be walking for a while. He yanked it out again, which hurt worse than when it entered her foot, and pushed the tip into her other foot before taking a long dagger off the wall. He left the katana in her foot.

He strapped her and pushed her upward. Her shoulder had turned a nasty shade of purple, with spots of black. It hurt to touch any body part near it. She cried out as he again yanked the now bloody katana out of her foot.

The wound on her side reopened and she felt fresh blood leak through her fingers as she attempted to cover it.

Where the hell was Harry?

Didnt he have that… saving people thing? Surely they both would have figured out she was in the room of requirements?

she inwardly screamed.

How long could she last? It didn't make any sense. Nothing made sense.

Draco started cutting into her flesh with a shorter dagger, making the words "potter's little Lily" become forever etched in her skin. The poor girl was still in shock, so she didn't notice.

She would soon.

He went over his tracing on her back twice, then stride toward the fireplace that appeared randomly in the wall.

A pot of floo powder stood next to it. He tossed some in and said "Mafloy Manor."

The flames toward green, and a second later a raspy voice said "What news have you, Draco?"

Hermione forced her mind to be clear as Voldemort's voice floated in from the fireplace.

"I am ready for it, Master."

"Do you think she shall survive?"

"not a chance, my lord."

"Come through then."

he vanished into the emerald flames and reappeared seconds later holding a pot full of a green liquid.

He struck a muggle match and tossed it in. More green fire, though not warm and cozy like the Floo Flames. This substance, arbor mortis, when lit, was toxic to smell and deadly to touch.

grown men and women had been reduced to piles of ashes in mere seconds. It traveled 'faster than a speeding bullet', and was 'more powerful than a locomotive.

He pushed it gently under her feet. Drops of blood dropped from her feet and sizzled in the fire. She seemed to come to her senses.

"No! Its illegal!"

"And for good reason."

"You can serve up to 3 lifetimes in prison. (They leave you there till you die, and then multiply how old you were by two.)"

"Stick your feet in Granger."

"But…"

"Now."

she stared at him, and shook her head. He growled.

"Stick your feet in."

"No."

He abruptly grabbed her feet and forced them down. As they made contact with her feet she screamed and he yanked his hands back lest he get burned. He smirked and checked his watch while Hermione's screams yet again echoed off the wall. Then he glanced at the clock and frowned.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Argus Filtch was patrolling the forth floor corridor when Ms. Norris came running down the hall, meowing inconsistently.

Where there some students out and about?

The few teeth he had flashed in the moonlight as he started running silently toward the sixth floor corridor 7 room 3 classroom. He burst in to see the chairs, untouched, the desk, nothing on it, the blackboard, blank. The only other thing worth mentioning was a wood beam, that started in the far corner of the room near the blackboard. It ran straight up the wall. Strange, he'd never noticed it before.

Ms. Noris rubbed against his legs, and the walked to the beam. Leaning against it, he looked back at Argus. He stepped lightly around the desks and leaned against the beam with his ear pressed up against it. For a moment, he heard nothing. Then, sounding as though it echoed through the ages and was carried by ghosts, several long, soft screams emitted.

His eyes widened. He slid down a little, but the sound got quieter. He shot up again(getting several splinters in his ear) and could hear it near clearlyish.

It was a female screaming. In fact it sounded like that _girl_ , Hermione Granger.

Another thought, just as unbidden, came to the front of his mind? Hadn't the headmaster declared _this_ particular girl missing?

He stumbled away from the beam and took off with Ms. Norris at his feet, in a dead run for the headmaster's office.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

a minute passed, and while Granger was still screaming, she was in no way a pile of ashes.

He yanked the acid back from under her, being cautious not to spill any on himself. Her feet were covered in charcoaled, flaking skin. He brushed some away and she whimpered. The muscle was shining underneath.

He scowled.

"You really are Potter's little Lily. The damned couple who can survive anything."

The clock chimed and Draco grabbed his cloak and headed out. Hermione undid the last bits holding her down and dropped them into the fire. It was warm, and she was could. Cold.

(This next bit may be hard to understand so I'll put the 'translation' under it.)

Here, no her heade hurted. Ther rom spinn. No, noe. Itst there rooom spinnededing.

(her, no her heade hurt. The room spun. No, no, it's the room spun.)

Shee collopastad on Ther flore. Here versions stirited toe gore blad. Shee wast loviving blued. Tis wast im. Shee faiented.

(She collapsed on the floor. Her vision started to go black. She was losing blood. This was it. She fainted.)

after she was fast asleep, Hogwarts covered her with the warmest blanket she could offer, and a picture of her best friends, to cuddle with as the poor girl slept. By the time morning came, it wouldn't matter any. The insane girl would not be able to remember her life outside the cursed room.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were crowded sorrowfully around Harry Potter's bed, watching pitifully as their friend thrashed from a nightmare caused by the disappearance of his friend.

Their friend.

Ron attempted to touch Harry's arm to try and wake him, and very nearly got a fist to his face. He drew back. It was going to be a long night.

A sharp tapping at the window signaled an owl. A snowy owl. Neville rushed to let it in and Hedwig dropped the letter into Ron's lap. This had been Hedwig's fastest trip ever. Harry had sent her out to Sirius at lunch. Ron broke the seal and read through the letter faster than he'd ever read anything before. His head snapped up to his roommates. "This is it!" He glanced back down at the words on the page.

"This is how we find Hermione."

 **R &R!**


	4. The great ferret escape

**Okay, sorry I didn't update for a while, the truth is I was waiting for reviews and watching princess rap battles(the ones by Whitney Avalon are pretty good). Thank you to** **anotherboreduser and guest for reviewing.**

 **i do not own hp**

after attempting to wake up Harry four times and getting slapped in the face each time, Ron picked his wand up and said "Levicorpus." His best mate shot into the air and was awake in a second.

"Harry! This is it!" Ron cancelled the curse and waved the map in front of Harry. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all cowering behind Neville's bed at the far end of the room, fearing Harry would get angry at being levitated up. "Sirius wrote back! We can figure it out know!" Harry grabbed the map and asked "Where's the letter?" Ron grabbed it off the edge of the desk and handed it to him.

 _Hey pup,_

 _Hermione's missing? Well I won't make this too long then. Time for me to be Sirius. Ok, that was lame. But really now._

 _The map does have something Remus 'installed'. A rewind function. He mainly used it to figure out where your dad and I had gotten ourselves into detention for. Tap the map with your wand, and say a date and time. For instance, March 19, 1997(I think that is their 6th year?) 9:39 p.m. It may take you a while, but you should be able to find out what happened. Just watch it play through in case you miss something while 'fast forwarding'._

 _Best of wishes, and tell me how it plays out!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Snuffes the dog._

Harry almost wept for joy and jumped to his feet. He grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him to the door. "Come on. Let's go find Dumbledore."

they skidded into the hall, still in their pajamas(Harry was wearing one of Mrs. Weasley's sweaters.) As they were going down the stairs, Harry tripped and fell the rest of the way, coming to rest on his face. He jumped up and kept rushing along.

Everyone, including the headmaster, was at breakfast, but that didn't stop both Harry and Ron from bursting in at full speed, waving the map above their heads and yelling "Professor!"

"Professor Dumbledore!" They slapped both the letter from Sirius and the Maruader's map on the head table. Professor Mcgonagall stood.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what is the -"

"We figured out where Hermione is. And how to get to her."

Professor Mcgonagall sat back down. The students of Hogwarts craned their heads to see what was going on, most especially a blonde Slythrin.

"This map, called the Maruader's map, shows the location of everyone in the school, no matter poly juice potion or invisibility cloak. Snuffles sent us a letter, and it's got a rewind function. So-"

Harry yanked out his wand and said "I solomnly swear that I am up to no good. October 21st, 1997 11:00."

The thin ink lines branched themselves out and everyone could hear Dumbledore say "extraordinary." Harry flicked through the the pages of the Marauders map and found the Griffindor Girls dorms. Draco Malfoy slowly got up from the Slythrin table, trying not to draw attention to himself. Only Crabbe and Goyle noticed, and being too thick to piece two and two together, thought nothing of it.

"See, there she is. In the Griffindor girls dorms." Ron said, leaning over his shoulder. Harry checked the Ravenclaw Dorms, and the Hufflepuff dorms. All were accounted for. He flicked toward Slythrin. "See here professor, moving out of the Slythrin Boys dorms." He pointed to the dot of Draco Malfoy, who moved quickly and stealthily out the common room, up into the school corridors. From there he continued up. Pausing outside of the Griffindor portrait for a moment, he continued his trek of the school, even making it up the girls staircase. As soon as Hermione Granger's dot started moving with him, Harry raised his voice.

"The answers are all here Professor. Draco Malfoy is the culprit!"

"Stupefy!"

Several students dropped near the back of the room and Ronald Weasley saw a glint of white hair before he relised what was happening. Harry raced out of the great hall as fast as his legs could carry him. Draco ran up the flights of stairs with Harry practically breathing down his bag. As he headed down the 7th floor corridor, he coul already see the door forming, anticipating his need.

He dashed to it, yanked it open, and disappeared. Harry arrived a second too late but grabbed the door handle as a last resort before the door turned back into a wall. The professors and senior staff arrived at the end of the hallway, and everyone scrambled to find a way in.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

She cowered against the wall when he entered, her brown eyes wide with fear.

He was never this early.

The blanket and picture had vanished once she started waking, not that it would have mattered.

"Mudblood! Get up!" He yanked her wounded arm and she screamed.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

Mcgonagall and Professor Dumbledore were pacing back and forth when they heard a scream from inside the wall. Harry whipped out his wand and yelled "Stand back!"

"Ruductor!"

the explosion charm hit the wall at full force, and it exploded inward. The staff and Harry jumped in. In the background he heard Malfoy say "The three broomsticks." A whooshing sound followed, signaling Floo use.

As the dust settled, the room came into focus. Immediately, professor Mcgonagall wished it hadn't. The room was obviously designed for torture. There were weapons on the wall, a containment contraption. She saw the bed, covers disheveled, and her blood ran cold.

Speaking of blood, some of the weapons on the wall had dried red spots…

the elderly witch turned on her heel and lost her breakfast on another instrument, a surgical table. Behind her professor Sprout was doing the same.

The smell would make a troll flee. The overwhelming stench of blood and rot, combined with the smell of barf created a seemingly toxic mix.

Professor Dumbledore had tears running down his face. He prayed with all his might that Mr. Malfoy hadn't flooed Ms. Granger away.

"Ponama, please go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her some of what we can gather has happened here. She will need to be prepared for Ms. Granger." At his words, Ron stumbled over to the metal holding contraption, and barfed all over it.

when he turned back around He saw Harry and Ron(who had for the most part recovered,) searching amongst the wreckage. "Hermione." "Hermione." They called softly. It was such a touching sight that for the rest of his life when he remembered the disaster, he would burst into tears and sob himself to sleep.

Just as they were about to give up they heard a shriek from Harry. Everyone spun to see him lifted a piece of Sheetrock two times his size up. He didn't get the whole thing of the ground but everyone saw it.

A hand was sticking out from under the piles of Sheetrock.

Professor Mcgonagall was expecting the worst. Perhaps she was dead? Or perhaps Mr Malfoy had cut off her hand? But Harry and Ron levitated everything away and there she was. Unconscious, naked, but alive. She transfigured a piece of Sheetrock into a blanket and came forward with it. Harry was reached towards her to wake her when her eyes snapped open. She saw him, Ron, and Professor Snape and let out a shriek before jumping back and trying to back towards the wall. She hit her arm and burst into tears as she hastily attempted to scoot back. Then when she saw everyone else, (the MEN, the strange thing holding the blanket) and curled into a ball and started weeping.

"Hermione?"

"Don't hurt me! Please I haven't done anything to you! Please don't hurt me!"


	5. Who the hell are you?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Freemelaine, I really took your comment to heart. I'm am going to do that. Thank you. Please read and review!**

 **p.s. Guest, some of those things you suggested ARE in the future.**

 **i do not own hp**

They had placed a sleeping charm on Hermione, and Professor Mcgonagall had wrapped her up so Professor Snape (who was in the best physical condition) could carry her down to the hospital wing. Harry and Ron followed behind Dumbledore while going there. Their heads were spinning, and plotting revenge.

Malfoy had gotten away. That much was obvious. They had no clue how much trouble he had gotten up to in the room. How many laws had been broken. Ext.

Professor Snape placed her on the bed while Madam Pomfrey rushed about, getting the last few things.

"Severus, Ponama, Filius, please go and alert the students that Miss. Granger has been found. Madame Pomfrey drew a curtain between Hermione and the others while she worked on the poor girl. Luckily, she liked to talk while she worked.

"Dislocated arms, several puncture wounds, cuts, and bruises. And- oh my."

They all watched the shadow of Madame Pomfrey pull Hermione up. "Oh dear, what did he do to you?"

Madame Pomfrey fluently lowered the girl back onto the bed.

2 hours later, Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain over and gestured to Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. They stood and stepped behind the curtain. Whispers could be heard, though so quiet they couldn't understand anything.

A couple minutes later the curtain was pulled aside again. Dumbledore's eye twinkle had faded, clouded by the tears in his eyes. Professor Mcgonagall had turned a pasty shade of white, and as she stumbled by Harry and Ron, gave them both a hug. Then she burst into tears and sat down hard in a chair.

Madame Pomfrey beckoned them forward. Both boys jumped up and slipped into the section surrounded by curtains.

The girl on the bed was nothing like Hermione.

There was the faintest scar on her cheek. They couldn't see the damage done to her body, but her hands were cracked and a few scars littered them. Her feet had a hole in them, and the skin was gone. All that remained was the muscle. Madame Pomfrey moved to the head of the bed and gestured for them to crowd around the other side. Then she slowly moved her hands under Hermione's head and back.(taking extra care of her shoulders Harry noted.) Then slowly, she lifted her forward.

Ron immediately looked away. How could anyone do this? This was… evil

the hospital gown had no back, and ended three inches above her waist. It protected Hermione's modesty, but still let them see the damage assessed.

Several faint slashes and cuts covered her back. The scars would fade in a couple weeks at best if all went well. There were some blisters, and her shoulders were red. The worst bit was in between her shoulders, which had been left free of scars except for the words 'Potter's Little Lily.'

Harry became dizzy. He sat down with a thump, and buried his face in his hands.

"It's because of me, isn't it? He took her because of me…"

"Mr. Malfoy was not very fond of Miss. Granger. It wasn't necessarily you-"

"And that why he pick her out of all the muggle norms in school. That why she has… my name… carved into her skin!?" He swallowed. "I should have known."

"Now Mr. Potter, Miss Granger will make a full recovery. Her feet will take a while, maybe a year, but a full recovery nonetheless." She put and arm around the boys and helped them out. As Professor Mcgonagall hugged them again(this was so not like her?) Harry made a silent vow. Draco would suffer for every wound inflicted upon either of his best friends.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-

the light filtering in from the windows the next morning was what woke Hermione. She felt the soft, airy material covering her and realized she didn't hurt at all. Was this heaven? It sure felt like it.

The room wasn't the white walls she remembered, but more of a darkerish shade. She heard muffled whispers, and gently pushed herself up, anticipating the pain in her arms that never came.

Strange.

The whispers were coming from two boys across the room. She shuddered. But these boys didn't look like Draco. The red haired one was whispering to the black haired one.

She worked up her courage, and in a whisper said "Who are you?". Both boy's heads snapped up and stared at her. She shrunk back. "Hermione, your awake."

She looked behind her and then glanced back at them.

"Hermione? Are you okay?"

was there someone behind her? Her name was Mublood. Wasn't it? She looked down and fingered the wound in her side. What could she say? What if they hurt her for saying it? She shivered and pulled up the blanket a bit.

"Hermione, do you know who we are?" Redhead says. When I shake my head, Blackhair throws his head back and curses.

"Harry!"Redhair says. Then he returns his gaze to me. "I'm Ron. This is Harry. And we're…"

he glanced at _Harry_. "We're your best friends."

"friends? I have friends? "

"Yeah, me and Ron. Ginny, Luna, Neville."

"Why didn't they come and help me?"

her words cut to the core. "We tried. Malfoy hid you well. We couldn't find you till yesterday."

"Where is he?"

"On the run. And boy when I get my hands on him, I'll-" he made a very violent motion with his hands.

"I'll help you." Ron muttered.

are they bluffing? Seeking to manipulate me like him?

"Wait." Ron steps forward with a stick. "Here. This is yours. Madame Pomfrey says it might not work for a while since your magic got depleted during your healing process."

"Magic?"

He nods. "I'll let Madame Pomfrey explain."

That was all I got before walked out.

Harry walked forward. "Ron's really upset. He's under a lot of pressure. Sorry."

I try to ignore him. I've had enough contact today and I really don't want to see anyone else. He stands there for a couple seconds before sighing. He leans over, level with my forehead, but then quickly draws back.

"Never mind." He says rather briskly, then walks out.

What has happened to my life?


	6. Two memories

**Thank you too all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I might not be updating for a bit. I'm at a sort of… mid life crisis? I guess? Not sure…**

 **i do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione recovered physically.

For the most part anyway. Her feet remained painfully bare of skin, and a lot of her joints remained stiff. The real problem was her mental state. She would glance fearfully at anyone who entered and built little towers out of muggle building blocks. If the light level lowered, she would roll over on her side and would sing hickory dickory dock to herself over and over until she fell asleep. Harry left 'Hogwarts, a history' on her bedside table as a silent comfort to his best friend. He caught her looking at the pictures once.

In a way it was a silent comfort to him as well.

The whole country was on the lookout for Draco Malfoy. While the exact details no one knew exactly, it was common knowledge that and illegal potion had been used in that hideous crime. Even Lucious Malfoy wasnt playing anything down. It would have been useless to try. Harry and Ron couldn't wait to see the snake get what was coming at him.

They tried to get Hermione to be somewhat comfortable. Harry never realized how much he valued her trust until it was gone. Now he was a mess, and he really needed it back.

Ron seemed close to giving up.

Harry left one day to go see Hagrid. The rough stone walls and scent of burning wood in the fire was calming somehow.

"I just… don't know." Harry said as Hagrid set down a mug(bucket) of tea. He took a sip. Mmm. "She hates us and we want to help, but gosh, she constantly revokes us."

"Yer gotte 'member Arry, she went through ell in that room. Why if I erer see that blonde ferret, I'll feed 'Im to Buckbeak."

they both shared a happy thought of Malfoy getting fed to Buckbeak, transfigured as a ferret.

"I know Hagrid, but I need her. More than I understand. What can I do so she'll trust me?"

"Well Arry, I don know wha to say. Er, yer gotta be there for her, try and make time for er, and one day she'll 'member all you done an'll come runnin back ter yer."

Harry gaped. Who knew Hagrid could be such a poet? He nodded, downed the rest of his tea, and stood up. He thanked Hagrid for the tea and said he'd be back later. He hurried up the cobblestone path to the front doors and quickly navigates his way towards Griffendor Tower. When he walked back out, something was tucked under his arm.

five minutes later he arrived in the hospital wing. He walked up the aisle quickly before Madame Pomfrey could stop him and placed the parcel down of the foot of Hermione's bed. She looked up from the pictures inside Hogwarts, A History. He eyes traveled down to the book on the edge of her bed as Harry flipped open the cover of it.

He quickly found a page and pointed to a young couple, dancing in the moonlight. "That's my mum and dad." He showed her. "And here's a picture of them at her wedding, my dog father Sirius was the best man." He took a breath and flipped to the more recent years.

"This is you, me, and Ron in our first year. We were getting on the train. And here's you studying, and me at a quiddich game. Here's Ron beating me at chess, and you at the Yule ball."

Hermione stared expressionlessly at the pictures, and with one finger leaned over and touched her face at the Yule ball.

"It looks like me." Her face screwed up suddenly. "You're trying to trick me. This is all an awful trick! You're a demon in disguise and you know what? I hate you! I would hate you even if you didn't exist! You're the reason I'm in this mess, and if you stopped messing with my head, I wouldn't be hurt! You are a lying son of a bitch and I never want to see you again! Get out!"

Something behind Harry's eyes broke. A look of pure hurt registered on his face, and then hardened. He snapped the book shut and grabbed her hands, forcing her to take the book before he grabbed her face in his hands and brought a firm kiss on her forehead.

"I still love you."

Then he turned on his heel and marched out of the hospital wing.

Hermione watched him go with a scowl on her face. Serves him right, manipulative bastard. Then she glanced curiously at the book in her hands. He opened it up and saw the picture of his parents on their wedding day. His mom had the same green eyes, and he was a carbon copy of his dad.

she looked at all the pictures of his parents, all the green eyes and sets of black, messy hair. There was a blank page between the section with his parents, and with his friends. There, there were pages that radiated friendship through bushy hair, freckles, and glasses. Snitches, books, and chess pawns. There was one with Sirius having his arms around the three of them, one of them in Hagrids hut, and one of them in the common room, all smiling and waving at the camera.

after a while she turned the page and found it blank. She was about to close it when the page slipped off a little, and she saw that the album continued in an third section. She laid it flat, and turned the page.

This third section all depicted pictures of her. Her in the library, some discrete, some of her sliming into the camera. There were a few of her asleep in the common room with a book on her chest, one of her slumped over on a table, drooling on a book and even one of her chewing her quill. There was a few pages of her in a white background, all bundled up, catching white on her tongue. One of her upside down in a tree, on some sort of creature(buckbeak), in a house with the Dogfather, eating dinner, smiling, at quiddich games and on the train. Finally there was one with Harry and Hermione. He had an arm around her and both were smiling into the camera. And the bottom were the words "I will always love you."

Her heart broke in her chest and she closed her eyes. She suddenly could recall the scent of grass, the exhilaration, and could remember running out to her best friend, kissing him on the head. She could remember also looking him in the eyes, and telling him "Your a great wizard Harry, you really are."

"I'm not as good as you"

"Me? Books and cleverness, and- Harry, just be careful."

she felt her fragile heart break within her chest and sobbed at what she had just done. "Oh… my… god."

Madame Pomfrey appeared in front of her, lips pursed.

"Madame, I-"

"You are not going to apologize to that boy in that. If fact, you aren't going anywhere in MY hospital robes. Here. Get dressed, hurry now."

.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.

Ron Weasley had just exited the great hall and was contemplating his life. Harry had headed down to Hagrids hut a while ago with tears in his eyes, and he guessed it had something to do with his other best friend. He honestly didn't think there was any hope. But then again,-

"Ron!"

His head automatically snapped up at the bossy voice of Hermione Granger. His mouth dropped open as he took her in. She had a brown tank top and a light green maxi skirt. Her skinless feet were fitted into flip flops, and her hair had a waterfall braid going around it.

"Hermione?"

"Ron! Oh my gosh, I've made a horrible mistake! Where's Harry? I need to apologize for what I said to him!"

"He- he went to Hagrid's."

"Where's Hagrid's?"

Ron pointed numbly in the direction of the entrance and Hermione dashed away, lifting her skirt slightly as she ran down the stairs. "Hermione!" He ran after her.

people jumped out of the way and stared as Hermione Granger, the girl who had disappeared for four days and lost her mind ran out the door, her best friend running after her.

Harry was in Hagrid's hut holding back tears as he explained what Hermione had told him. Hagrid was looking sorrowfully at his hands when they heard shouts from the castle. Hagrid looked out the window and said "what the…?" Before Harry spotted a bit of bushy brown hair.

"Hermione."

He unlocked the door and found it open hurrying up the path to see what was the matter. Hermione met him halfway, she threw her arms around his neck and stood on tip toe to kiss him, ignoring the pain in her foot. She had lost her flip flops, she realized.

he wrapped her arms tightly around her and Colin Creevy, who had been part of the crowd following Hermione took several pictures.

When they gasped for air, Hermione's cheeks were wet. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was saying, I'm such an idiot! I didn't realize everything you meant to me and I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"

He wiped her tears away with his thumb and tangled his hands in her hair. "Oh Hermione, I already have."

She sobbed and buried her head in his strong chest, getting his shirt wet with her tears. "Your a great wizard Harry, you really are."

he shook his head. "I've never be as great as you are."

she lifted her head and said "Me?! Books, and cleverness." She quoted the line she had said so many years ago. "There are more important things, friendship, bravery," she moved her hands up to his face as his eyes sparkled in realization to what she was actually saying. She leaned in for another kiss as she finished the line.

"And Love."


	7. He is caught

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really helps. I'm going to try and help make this chapter make as much sense as possible. To anotherboarduser, the sheer simpleness of your comment spoke loudly. Thank you.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **P.S. If you haven't noticed, I'm in a poetic mood, so we'll see how this turns out.**

Even though the road to recovery was deciededly less rugged for Hermione, they weren't out of the woods yet. Harry's restored hope helped keep her spirits up. Even Ron had renewed faith that everything would eventually be ok. Nothing would ever be the same, but it would be pretty damn close.

Everything was slowly patching itself back together again.

Until the letter.

It came over breakfast by an official ministry owl. Harry grabbed it seeing as Hermione hadn't made it to the great hall from the hospital wing yet. She was still required to stay there all day. Her feet refused to heal. Professor Snape had been called in to examine them, and had left with a murderous look on his face. Whatever the results were, they hadn't been good.

Harry took the letter and gave the owl a piece of turkey bacon. Then he sliced it open.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that last night, at 2300 hours 35 minutes and 19 seconds, a Draco Maloy was apprehended at his parents home in Wiltshire, England. He attempted to gain refuge there and his parents contacted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Before he was captured, he did attempt to run, but was quickly apprehended. His trial is scheduled for October 15, 1997. We will require your presence there so you can testify against him. Due to your injured state, the Ministry of Magic has allowed for you to have an escort to this otherwise closed session._

 _We will see you there._

 _-Amelia Bones_

 _Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

 _p.s. If you so wish, Harry Potter is permitted to be your escort._

So the ferret had been captured. Harry felt dead inside, an abrupt change from the intense anger he usually felt toward Malfoy. He hadn't really realized Hermione would have to testify against Draco. He wishes she didn't have to. There were demon that really didn't need to be awakened. He wondered if he could put a silencing charm about her so she couldn't hear herself.

The bench he was sitting on gained a few pounds, and he turned to see Hermione. She was wearing a white dress that exposed most of her wounds. Her legs, Arms, neck, and a small part of her back, making her look simple and elegant while still allowing Madame Pomfrey to treat her. Hermione was temporarily exempt from the dress code.

"Good morning." She said timidly, nodding at him. He smiled at her, the biggest, brightest one he could manage. She grabbed some fruit. Strawberries, blueberries, and mangos were included in the mix, and then proceeded to eat quietly. Harry thought about how to break the news she would, in fact, have to see Draco again.

It turns out he didn't have to.

Not moments after Harry had decieded to give her the letter and hope for the best, the mail owl carrying the Daily Prophet arrived. Harry had been getting it to track what little progress they had made with Malfoy. Hermione grabbed it from the owl and asked Harry for a knut. The front page headline loudly stated "Draco Malfoy Apprehended At Family Home."

A large moving picture of Draco being forced away covered the front page. Hermione's eye grew big, and frightened. She watched the Aurors force him into a car. For a split second, Draco looked back at the camera. A long, dark scar covered his right eye. Or maybe it was a shadow.

"Harry?" She asked timidly. "Look at this." Harry glanced over at the paper and sighed. "Yeah, I know. You got a letter about it. I wasn't sure how to break it to you."

Hermione suddenly felt drained and tired. She leaned against Harry and watched the picture of the demon of her dreams, her attempted murder, her rapist, Draco Malfoy. "H-Hermione." Harry cleared his throat. "Amelia Bones notified you that they will need you to testify against him. Due to you being injured, you can have an escort. Madame Bones said it could be me if you wanted."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'd like that. Would you please escort me Harry?" He kissed the top of her head. "Of course sweetheart." She nodded numbly. "I-I think I'll go back to the hospital wing." She rested her head on his shoulder for a couple more long seconds before getting up and leaving her plate of fruit behind. Ron sat down, and grabbed some eggs, bacon, orange juice, and Hermione's plate. "I'll go be there for her."

"Thanks Ron."

As soon as Ron disappeared around the corner, Harry stood up. He hurried out of the Great Hall, and then down the corridor. Up the stairs. Turned right. Down the corridor. Turned Left. Up two flights of stairs, and halfway down the corridor. There, he walked back and forth three times.

I need to find the place where Hermione was.

I need to find the place where Hermione was tortured.

I need to find the place where Hermione was broken.

The door appeared in the wall, and Harry braced himself for the awful stench of blood and vomit that never came.

The room was clean. The carpet spotless, not a hint of blood. A vase of lilies sat on a wood table in the back of the room. Everything was sterile. This was, Harry realized, how the room had been when Hermione had first woken up in here. White walls, sterile surgical tables, and a vase of perfect white lilies.

Taunting her. Taunting him.

He gingerly stepped inside. The weapons that hung on the wall looked as though they had never been used before. The bed looked as though it had never been used.

But he knew better. Those weapons on the wall had been crucial in destroying his Hermione. The simple humiliation she had gone through crushed her personality. And in that bed, Harry was sure Hermione had screamed and begged for mercy as her hymen broke, and her virginity was lost forever.

It was not common knowledge to Hogwarts and wizarding public that Hermione had been found in a room with a bed, no clothes, and during her physical with Madame Pomfrey brusing had showed up around her nether regions. Her hymen had also been gone. From there, it wasn't hard to piece together what happened. (Even if it hadn't happened exactly like he thought.)

He noticed that on the table with the lilies near the hoop that Ron had barfed on was a muggle video camera and voice recorder. If Malfoy had used them they would be excellent evidence in court. He picked up the camera and turned it on. He selected the photo album. The first picture was of Hermione in a jean jacket and brown shirt with blue jeans. She was staring defiantly at the camera. Anger evident. His Hermione. He hit the next button. This one was still Hermione, but her jacket was missing and she was strained at the chains holding her. He hit next again, and was treated to the sight of Hermione without a shirt.

First the jacket, then the shirt, now…

He skipped the next three pictures.

The next one he didn't get for a moment.

It was Draco Malfoy. He was smiling calmly into the camera. His arm had blood coming down it, and his entire forearm had disappeared seemingly. Only it hadn't. His entire forearm was lodged inside Hermione's vagina. Harry felt sick. He hit next and watched a magical photo move inside the camera. Draco Malfoy moved a knife across her breasts, while Hermione closed her eyes. Harry closed his own eyes and turned of the camera. This would be sufficient proof. He wasn't going to invade Hermione's privacy by looking at pictures of her without her knowing.

He picked the voice recorder up. It was a very expensive one, he noticed. With good quality audio. He switched it on and pressed play. Hermione's screams bounced off the wal and rang in Harry's ears. He hit stop and grabbed both items. Before he contacted the DMLE, he had to talk to the headmaster.


	8. And So It Begins

**Sorry it took so long to update. The reasons I have are thatschool started up again, and I poured my heart into english and Facs. I really wanted to write but every time I sat down, the baby would need something, or I had to do homework. Also, i've been drafting another fic that I'm pretty passionate about.**

 **Firewolfe- your comment hit alot of vital points, though Im not telling which. I also liked your comment on the dark and twisted world of today. Shaynars- thank you for that tidbit of information. Anotherboarduser- Wait a chapter or two.**

 **Also there is a poll up on my page so you can vote on the type of story you want me to do.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter.**

Albus Percival Something Something Dumbledore leaned bach on his chair and put his head in his hands. The evidence against Mr. Malfoy sitting before him. Young Harry was standing in front of his desk, watching the headmaster. Dumbledore revoved his hands from his face and looked at Harry. He himself had only seen the first two pictures but Harry told him some of what there was and said he didn't want Hermione's privacy violated.

He was a good lad.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will not investagate further into this paticular source of information without Ms. Granger's express permission. This will, however be sent to Amelia, at the DMLE." He studied Harry carefully before continuing. "As her headmaster and a member of the Wizengamot, I will be seeing this in court. Tell me Harry, will you be escorting Ms. Granger?"

Harry nodded rapidly. "Yes sir. I intend to."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Good lad."

He showed Harry to the door and then began his letter to Amelia Bones.

* * *

Harry was very thoughtful as he stepped onto the intricate steps, which immediately began their descent upwards. If he was to attend court, he would surely see all of the evidence, pictures, the recorder, and testimony by both Draco Malfoy and 'Mione. He stepped of the stairs and was immediately pulled aside by… Snape.

He certainly looked worse for the wear. His eyes had dark circles under them and his hair was longer and greasier. "Mr. Potter, I wish to tell you something-" His eyes flicked up and down the hall before he continued "-about Ms. Granger."

Harry, still startled from being yanked off the stairs, silently nodded. Snape took a deep breath.

"The potion Mr. Malfoy used to burn Ms. Granger's feet was one I made." Harry opened his mouth to start shouting, but Snape kept talking. "I didn't realize what it was to be used for. You see, a month back the Dark Lord ordered me to create a potion, mortem ligno, for his stores. I alerted the headmaster, and created the potion. When I gave it to the Dark Lord, he would not tell me of the purpose it was to serve.

"Potter, that potion is made from the sap running through the veins of the Mortem Lingo tree, the death tree. They are found in India and some areas of China. People who touch it, or breathe in the fumes it emits, die within an hour. The potion is even deadlier, especially if lit on fire. It has heat far beyond anything you can imagine. The firey toxins race up your skin at unrecordable speeds, I have witnessed small children dying within five feet of it, their skin peeling off and muscle burning. I have seen grown men and women reduced to piles if ash after being forced to touch it. Nothing but the scream is left behind. A young lady your age, shouldn't have ever been able to withstand a millisecond in that potion. It is a miracle she is alive."

Harry considered his words and replied "Why should I believe you?"

"Because I may hate you, and Mr. Weasley, and I may think that Ms. Granger is presumptuous and a smart aleck, but I never wanted to see you split up like this, and I never wanted anything like this to happen to her." Snape replied.

"Thank you." Harry said. Then he headed back down to the hospital wing.

* * *

Harry hugged Ron, clapping him on the back. "Be back before dinner." He promised. Then he gripped the handles of Hermione's wheelchair. Even though she was allowed to walk from the Hospital wing to the Great Hall, Madame Pomfrey had deemed her unfit to walk around London all day. She wasn't even allowed to go outside Hogwarts without her, Harry, or Ron.

Her feet still didn't have much skin, even though Madame Pomfrey rubbed healing and pain numbing potions on her feet every four hours. She was restricted to flip-flops, which had been charmed for comfort and healing. Since London and Scotland were chilly this part of the year, Harry had tucked a thick blanket around her legs. Harry pushed foward, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape behind him. There was silence as they headed down the hill toward the train.

Harry lifted her wheelchair onto the Hogwarts Express., and then wheeled her toward the compartment they usually shared. They being him, her, and Ron. Professors Dumbledore and Snape followed silently, and sat down. No one had much to say.

The train ride was made in silence, with the slight exception when Harry made sure Hermione was comfortable. Snape had a mini-sized potions book in his robes, and studied it on the way.

When they got to Kings Cross Station, there was a group of ministry cars to take them to the Ministry. They would have apparated directly, or even flued, but Hermione was not nearly well enough for either method of travel. So the Ministry employees made sure they were comfortble and then drove them to court. Harry and Hermione went through the guest entrance first, and Dumbledore and Snape followed.

Hermione POV.

My hands were cold and clammy, and shook dreadfully. My breathe seemed to catch in my throat and Harry had to remind me to breathe several times. Thank god for him. I really don't know what I would have done without him. It's a good thing I didn't have to find out. He wheeled me into the lift, and when I saw all of the people I subconsciously reached up and grabbed his hand where it rested on the left handlebar. It wasn't anything like the crowds at Hogwarts, but the closeness of it all frightened me. Several men in the back whispered with low voices about us until Harry glared at them. They rolled their eyes and stopped.

"Your being very rude." I said.

They glanced at me in surprise. I really don't think it occurred to them until that moment. Still, I continued, though it took every ounce of my supposed Gryffindor courage. "Here I am, going to trial to testify against the man who nearly killed me, tried to actually, and you sit back there and talk behind my back."

They were spared from answering by the sudden lurch of the car. My chair slid forward a few inches until Harry quickly regained his hold on the grips. They got off on the next stop, their faces red, and the last one apologized to me before taking off after his friends. I didn't pay them a second thought, as my attention was how different the halls of the Atrium were from the other halls when we got off. These halls did not have carpet walls which made your fingers numb if you ran your hands along it, these were a dark green rock that was likely used to intimidate prisoners as they walked down.

Harry was talking to me, and while his words were a comfort, I wasn't really listening. Something was tugging at the back of my head, like a thread pulling me somewhere unknown. In fact, we got all the way into the court room and toward our adjacent witness seats before I realized what was happening around me. The court panel was nearly filled, and Harry was pointing out different members of the Jury.

"That's Madame Bones, and Cornelius Fudge, that over there is Percy, Ron's brother. And right there-" He made a face. "-is Madame Umbitch. She was one of our Professors, who only assigned theory work." I searched my memory, But all I could recall was Harry saying something about how the teachers hadn't been much assigning practical work as of late, but it wasn't as bad as when Umbridge was their teacher.

"You probably wouldn't know her. We don't really discuss her over meals much anymore so you've most likely heard of her but won't know what she looks like." He gave me a sad smile. "When you first saw her you said-"

"The ministry is trying to interfere at Hogwarts."

"Yes! H-how" He looked shocked, but pleased. "How did you know?" I shook my head. There was foggy tinge to it now, and the beginnings of a migraine. "I'm not sure. It just... felt... right somehow." He nodded with an air of some disappointment and started to continue his speech. "That's Lucious M-"

"Wait! There's something else!" I furrowed my brow. There was, but I wasn't sure what. I just started talking, babbling really, and couldn't believe what was coming out of my mouth. "We were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, during the opening feast, and you had just said "That's the woman from my trial, she works for the ministry!" And Ron was across from you, And I was on your left side."

He nodded, dumbfounded. "T-that's right. Anything else?"

I shook my head as I strained to remember. Nothing was coming to the forefront. He shrugged. "Oh well."

But I could see his eyes. Excitement and slight disappointment. I'm sure he thought I would just suddenly remember everything. The years of lost friendship between us, all the secrets, giggles, and adventures. But I just... can't. I feel that feeling, like when you think you're gonna sigh, but instead you stay silent and the feeling just builds and builds... Tears well up in my eyes, even though I haven't done anything, and then Harry grips my hand and I look up.

A tall, white haired man stands in front of me "Lucious." Harry says coldly. It is then that I realize has the same face that haunts my dreams. He extends his hand and I flinch. Harry jumps up and crouches by my chair. " You o.k.?" I nod and extend my hand and shake his. "I'm fine Harry." The man nods sympathetically. "I'm afraid my son takes after myself. We look a lot alike. My name in Lucious Malfoy and I'd like to apologize on my son's behalf. The rumors of things I heard you went through..." He shuddered. "I haven't yet been made privy to the details yet, even as the parent and guardian of the _perpetrator_." He spat the word perpetrator like it was a terrible thing. I nod and flash him one of my rare smiles. He seems pleased. "Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your apology. Please know I bear no ill will toward you or your family name." He nods and starts to say "May I ask how your treatment-" before Madame Bones stands up and says "The court be seated please."

He nods irritably and says "Maybe afterword then, if your not too tired." Then he leans down, takes my hand, and places a kiss on it before heading off to his seat. Harry also sits in his chair again and takes my hand. Albus Dumbledore and Professor Snape take their seats down the line a bit. Madame Bones stands up again and says. "This court is now in session for the trial of one Draco Malfoy. Time 11:47 AM, on October 15, 1997. Presiding Is Minister Cornelius Fudge, Chief Warlock and Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, and Amelia Bones, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Bring in the prisoner."

The doors to the chambers opened and Hermione squeezed Harry's hand in an iron grip as she turned slowly and saw the face of her worst fear.

Draco Malfoy certainly looked worse for the wear. There was a scar over his left eye, and his blonde hair was dirty and the grey prisoner robes didn't do him any good. He scowled across the room and his eyes landed on her. She turned back around and closed her eyes tight. Harry leaned over and whispered "Would you like me to cast a silencing charm on your ears?" She shook her head. "I have to do this. I can't live like this." He nodded in understanding.

"Administer the veritaserum." An Auror moved forward from the sidelines. "Draco Malfoy, You are charged with multiple crimes and felonies against one Ms. Hermione Granger. How do you plead?"

"Guilty."

 **And so it begins...**


	9. Death By Veil

**I got so many reviews that I started writing this immediately after reading them all. Thanks everyone for your reviews. Scabbers1957-My big word of the day is inadvisable. I'm trying to learn to remember how to spell it. Guest, Firewolfe, and anotherboarduser, No comment on Lucious, Other than I just like him as a good guy! Also, Firewolfe, I loved your comment on how Dumbledore is trying to lose the war. I take it your not a huge fan of him either? I actually have a story planned where he is a main antagonist. Speaking of which:**

 **There is still a poll up on my profile page, vote for the type of Fanfiction you want me to do next!**

 **I do not own HP.**

"Guilty on all charges, and proud." Draco smirked at the faces of the court. Amelia Bones glared at him.

"The court calls Potions Master Severus Snape to the witness seat."

Snape was led into the middle of the room, while Draco was led to the prisoner's chair. They administered the veritaserum to him, and then began questioning him. "What is your full given name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Did you or did you not aid Mr. Malfoy in the torture or one Miss Hermione Granger?"

"I did unknowingly. I am- was a spy for the light side. I was against Voldemort, but in order to maintain my position I must appear loyal to him. He asked me to brew the Death Tree Potion about a month prior to the start of school. I had no idea of what he was planning to have Draco do to Miss. Granger or I would have completely withdrawn from the dark side and declared allegiance in the light. As it was, I was very reluctant to brew the potion but I saw no choice. I informed Headmaster Dumbledore of the potions existence and heard nothing else. I did notice one time, walking into the Dark Lord's stores, that some was missing, but that was the last I saw of it."

Amelia Bones nodded and asked "Any further questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Administer the antidote. The court calls Albus Dumbledore to the stand."

Snape sat down and Dumbledore stood up. He was given veritaserum without question and then sat in the witness's chair.

"Where you aware of the potion known as Mortem Lingo having been brewed by Severus Snape and in the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes."

"And why did you withhold the information?"

"Severus was a spy. We needed him to report to us the Dark Lord's doings."

"We have here several complaints against Mr. Snape that have been filed by upset parents and former students over the years. What do you have to say to that?"

Dumbledore sank lower in his chair. "I allowed Severus to have free rein in his classes. I was lazy and didn't want to have to monitor every teacher."

Amelia scowled. "My Susan is in that year group!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes I know."

Amelia scowled again. Then she looked back at her notes and said "Please relay to us the events of the morning of September 27th, 1997."

"When I got to breakfast that morning, I looked up and down the tables and saw several students missing who had habits of sleeping late. I also noticed Ms. Granger missing, but figured she was in the library. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley didn't appear all too concerned on the matter either, though I did see them look around a couple times. Around mid-morning, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley came into my office and told me that Ms. Granger was not in the castle. A search of the castle proved this to be true. At dinner I announced to the school that Ms. Granger was missing, and if anyone saw her, to tell Professor McGonagall or I."

Amelia nodded. "And what of the events of September 30th?"

'Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley burst into the Great Hall at full speed, both in their pajamas. Harry practically threw a piece of parchment at me, and said he knew where Ms. Granger was. He then proceeded to introduce to me the Maruader's map, a rather handy device if I say so myself. He rewinded it, and showing me Mr. Malfoy getting out of his bed, going up to Gryffindor, and taking Ms. Granger to the seventh floor. About this time Mr. Malfoy retreated into the room of requirements, where he flooed out, leaving Ms. Granger behind. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and the staff save a few gave chase to him. Mr. Potter blasted his way into the room, where we were met with a horrible sight." Dumbledore shivered and closed his eyes reminiscing. " There was a wall on which hung numerous weapons, and a crude holding contraption. There was also a... a large sized bed. " He shivered again and opened his eyes.

Amelia nodded and gestured for him to sit. The antidote was given and Dumbledore slumped in his chair.

"The court calls Hermione Jane Granger to the stand." Harry stood and helped Hermione up onto the witness stand in her wheel chair. He kissed her cheek, then stood a little off to the side. Amelia told him he could sit, but he shook his head no. The veritaserum was administered, and one of the hardest questionings anyone in the room had ever before experienced.

"Please describe what happened when you woke in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione shivered and she too, closed her eyes. "I- I remember I woke, and there was a vase of lilies on the table next to me. I- I couldn't move, something was holding me in place." She wrapped her arms around herself. "And then he came, and he- had had a camera, and a knife. He cut my clothes off, and stuck his entire forearm inside of me. I was crying something awful, and I said something too, but- I can't remember."

"When you say inside you, what do you mean?" A member of the court called out.

"He stuck his arm up my vagina."

Several people, women especially, winced. "There- there was something else..." Hermione said. "Something I can"t remember."

Amelia nodded and then said. "Auror Kingsley, fetch a healer who specializes in memory charms, please." The darker skinned Auror ran off. "The court now calls Draco Malfoy to the stand. Ms. Granger, you may sit until the healer is here."

Draco Malfoy got up rather quickly and walked briskly to the stand as Harry was helping Hermione down. The pale boy reached out a finger and Amelia Bones yelled "Mr. Malfoy!" Harry wheeled her away faster than Draco could turn his head at the sudden volume of the woman's voice. the veritaserum was administered. Before Amelia could even get out a question, Draco was talking.

"This was all part of the Dark Lord's brilliant plan, and I was honored to carry it out. During the middle of the night, I snuck up to Gryffindor tower and petrified and levitated Granger out. I took her to the Room of requirements and strapped her up in a containment hoop. When she woke I immediately started to intimidate her by showing her the dark mark, and the knives, and placing the lilies on the table to remind her of Potter. I cut off her clothes and took pictures every second so I could boast to the other lower class Death Eaters. I rammed my whole arm inside of her and sliced her skin in places. She was in shock so she didn't notice much, but later she would wonder where all the cuts were coming from. I raped her and I thrust knives into her thighs. Every so often I would place deep cuts in her skin and once I sliced the muscle under the skin for extra pain, but I obliviated her so she would wonder what was happening to her. It was crucial to the mind breaking goal we set." He smirked and continued. "I thrust knives in her feet and forced them into the acid while it was on fire, but-" He scowled. "She and Potter are the damned couple who can survive anything! The flames barely nicked her ankles! It's supposed to burn people alive in a matter of seconds! She should have died!"

One of the council members was sick near the back.

"I slapped her, dislocated her arms, and carved Potter's Little Lily into her back. By the second day she wasn't much trouble, let alone the third! I planned that, should she die during the night, I would send her dead body to Potter over breakfast." Harry shivered. "And after all that, I'm proud. I'm proud of the screams and the terror and I'm proud that she wont ever the top of the year at Hogwarts ever again. I feel no remorse, and I am guilty to the bone."

He stood up and walked back to his seat. Amelia glared at the boy. "There will be a ten minute recess while the court decides sentence. Draco Malfoy, you will stay seated." Harry jumped up and led Hermione to the back of the room, where the mind healer removed several blocks placed on her while she was in the RoR." Then harry took her to Diagon Alley and got her a giant sundae in the flavor of coke. She enjoyed it very much and was still snacking when they returned to the courtroom.

Lucious Malfoy stood up instead of Amelia, which he had asked to do. "Draco Malfoy, you are hereby sentenced to Azkaban for a week in the maximum security cells, before you are to be thrust through the veil of death, so mote it be."

Draco was led away in chains and Lucious came down off the stand to talk. "I wonder if you might join me at my ancestrial home so I may apologize?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Hermione is not fit for travel but you are welcome to come see her at Hogwarts." Under his supervision, of course.

Lucious nodded and walked off. Harry wheeled Hermione toward Dumbledore, but whispered in his ear before he wheeled Hermione out. "Where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise." he told her. He wheeled her onto the lift and then toward the main entrance where they left and Harry summoned the Knight Bus. He stabilized Hermione so she wouldn't get sick, and held her in place the entire way. They got off in a muggle neighborhood. Harry looked up and down the street before wheeling her up a couple houses, heading north. He turned and pushed her up the path toward a small house. It had stone finishings around the bottom and was a warm grey color. The yard was well kempt and had many flowers around the base. He frowned at the steps and helped Hermione out of her chair and up the steps before shrinking the chair and placing it in his pocket. Then, supporting Hermione, He knocked on the door. A lady with brown curly hair and a blue t-shirt answered. Her eyes widened and she rushed forward screaming "Hermione!"


	10. The Granger Estate

**Remember, there is a poll up on my page. Vote for the type of story you want me to do next.**

 **Anotherboarduser- Please tell me everything that is confusing to you so I can go over it with a fine-toothed comb. Remember, I am the author, and I see the whole picture. Sometimes it's hard for me to realize that something may be difficult to understand from an outsider's pov. Thank you for your review.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter in any way.**

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were at Hogwarts! What's happened!? Oh its so good to see you!" The lady screamed as she grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her inside. Hermione gripped Harry's hand in an iron grip. "And who is this? Is this your boyfriend? Have you brought him to meet us? Oh, my little girl is all grown up!"

"Mrs. Granger?" Harry said politely. She turned and said "Yes dear?" Harry helped Hermione onto the couch before saying. "She doesn't know who you are." Mrs. Granger blinked. "Pardon?" Harry sighed and said "I think you ought to fetch your husband and sit down. This isn't a story you want to hear twice."

"Oh." Mrs. Granger looked worried, but nodded and said. "Yes, I'll be right back. You can just make yourselves comfortable." She walked out of the sitting room and a couple seconds later Harry heard her walk up the stairs. "Harry?" Hermione said tentatively. "That's me." She pointed up to the pictures on the mantel. Indeed it was. Hermione with her parents eating ice cream, Hermione winning a spelling bee when she was younger, Hermione off to Hogwarts, and a small hidden one in the back of Hermione brewing potions with her mother. Harry hid a smile. Clever Hermione had managed to show her parents magic without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. "Yes, yes it is you."

Hermione screwed up her eyebrows in confusion. "But... but... I don't know them. How is it me? I don't remember." She already knew the answer, but sometimes it just needed to be said out loud. He opened his mouth, but a voice came from the doorway. "Doesn't remember us? Why?" He looked up and saw Mr. Granger. Hermione's eye flited between her father, her mother, and Harry. "You're going to tell them, aren't you? Please, can I go away? I don't want to listen to this again." Harry looked startled. "Err, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, is it ok if I take Hermione up to her room while you two get comfortable. It's a rather long and hard story to tell."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other a moment, then nodded. "Second door on the left, don't dawdle." Harry shook his head. "I have no wish to hurt her in any way." He took Hermione's hand and helped her slowly to her feet. Using his other hand, he reached into his pocket and enlarged the camera and voice recorder that Dumbledore had slipped him as he led Hermione out of the Ministry. Hermione glanced at them, but didn't comment. He helped her up the stairs and to her door. The second stair up creaked. "There's something about this place." She told him. "I just don't know about it yet..."

He opened the second door on the left and thought a moment he'd accidentally walked into the family library (assuming they had one), Hermione had managed to neatly store books in every available space there was. There simply wasn't enough room on the bookshelves for bookends, her headboard was lined with thick tomes, her dresser had a mini sized bookshelf and he suspected the drawers were full of her favorite books. Hermione let out a long sigh and let go of Harry's hand. She walked toward the large shelves that lined the room and ran her finger across the titles before pulling out a small blue book. She settled into a beanbag in a corner of the room, and Harry knew she would be just fine. He backed out and headed back down the stairs.

The second stair up creaked again.

He walked into the sitting room again and saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger, white-faced, looking through the pictures on the camera. Harry sucked in a breath. Mr. Granger looked up and turned off the camera. Mrs. Granger fell back against the cushions. Harry took back the offered camera and recorder. "How far did you get through the pictures?" Harry asked tiredly. Mrs. Granger mumbled something that sounded like "Far enough." Harry sighed. The white haired boy you probably saw in a couple of them is Draco Malfoy. Hermione's probably told you of him. Mr. Granger nodded. "Mr. Granger, I-"

"Dan. Dan and Emma."

"Dan, then, I was told to tell you by the Headmaster that I am sorry any of this occurred. There was no warning, and once it happened nothing we could do." He took a deep breath. "On the night of September 26, Draco Malfoy snuck up into Gryffindor and kidnapped Hermione from her dorm. He held her there and when she woke up, began to torture her into insanity. It began with little things, a vase of white lilies, a flash of the dark mark, a scary story about Voldemort. But from there it quickly escalated. He cut her clothes off and let her feel the cold steel of the knife. He shoved his entire forearm up her vagina, and took immense pleasure in every single one of her screams. He took pictures and recording to show off his handiwork to Lord Voldemort's death eaters. And when the clock struck 12, he was back in bed, so that the professors, when they checked on the students, would not suspect him. The next day we woke up, and when we couldn't locate Hermione during lunch, figured she must be in the library. When she didn't show up for class, we used a charmed map to try and find her within the castle. We couldn't find her, so we told the headmaster. He conducted a search of the castle, which proved fruitless. They announced at dinner that she was missing and should anyone find her, report it immediately. Over the next few days, Hermione has told us he shoved knives into her thighs, raped her, stuck a katana through her feet and forced them in to acid, and tried to kill her.

I received a letter the next morning with information that we could rewind the map to see what happened. The headmaster and professors watched as Draco Malfoy slipped out of bed and headed up into the Gryffindor girls rooms. When We revealed Draco Malfoy as the culprit, he ran back toward the Room of Requirements, where he was holding Hermione hostage. He used a magical form of transportation, floo, to get out. We recovered Hermione, only to discover that Malfoy had tortured her into insanity. She remembered none of us, not Ron, not me, Not even you. " Harry wiped a stray tear from his eye. "We caught Malfoy and his trial was today. He's been sentenced to death later next week for all the illegal methods he used, and having the dark mark. He deserves it, the little piece of shit!" He shook his head and said "Please excuse my French, Mrs. Gran-Emma."

Emma was crying a river and shook her head. Dan was tired and slumped back in his seat. Harry conjured a glass of brandy for them both, which they graciously accepted. "I've been given permission to do magic for today to help Hermione and you two. Dumbledore said he'd be around to take us both back to Hogwarts later today, but I can go now if you want." Dan and Emma both shook their heads. Harry refiled Dan's glass and wondered if Firewhiskey might be better. He filled both their glasses with it before deciding he better just leave them both with a couple full bottles and check on Hermione. He conjured several full bottles of firewhiskey and walked upstairs.

The second stair up creaked and Harry quickly repaired it. He hated creaky stairs.

He opened the door to Hermione's room after knocking and not receiving an answer. He walked in and found her asleep in her bed, with her book over on the beanbag and all of her poofy pillows askew on the floor. He watched her for a couple minutes before he felt Emma brush past him. "She always liked to read in that spot." Emma said as she glanced at the bean bag area. Harry entered the room and started putting the pillows in a small pile on the bed. He picked up one and saw that it was hard. He turned it over in his hand and saw a key hole. "Emma, what's this?" He asked curiously. Emma glanced over before saying "That's Hermione's old diary. She has the key in her desk behind the chocolate bars." Harry nodded and placed the pillow on top of the rest. Emma watched him. She kissed her daughter on the forehead before she headed to the door, and while her back was turned, Harry did the same.

They closed the door quietly behind them and Harry glanced at his watch. Quarter to 6. "Would you like me to make dinner? I'm a pretty good cook, and it'll save you the stress." Emma frowned. "Well, I hate to have you cook, but Dan is a horrible cook and I need to fix up the guest bedroom."

"The guest bedroom?"

"Yes, we need you to tell us more about how we can help Hermione, and what subjects she's sensitive about, and Dan will surely have questions about you. Which reminds me, I never did get your name." Harry blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Harry Potter, and you really don't need to fix up the spare bedroom, I can-"

"You can stay here with us. I'll tell Professor Dumbledore, and Harry Potter did you say? Hermione talks about you lots, and Dan wants to know more about this Quiddich."

And that was the end of it.

* * *

Harry stopped by the local grocery store to pick up the ingredients he needed for dinner and at half past 6, they all sat down to a dinner of zesty Italian chicken.

Harry really was a good cook. Years of practice with the Dursleys meant for wonderful culinary skills and Emma and Dan were both impressed. Hermione ate quietly and sat on Harry's left side. When Dan mentioned Quiddich, Harry began to describe all the rules and positions of the game. Especially seeker. Emma asked Professor Dumbledore, who had decided to stay for dinner, about the education at Hogwarts to which he answered all to her standard. Emma and Dan went through seventeen consecutive bottle of firewhiskey before they decided to turn in early. Dumbledore erected some wards, and elected Harry secret keeper after the Fidelius charm had been performed.

Harry spent the evening re-introducing Hermione to television, after which he led her back up to her room and helped her to bed.

She changed in her room by herself and then Harry helped her climb into bed, even though she said she was fine. He was about to walk out to turn in himself when Hermione asked 'Harry, can you please stay with me?"

He turned, shocked. Dan and Emma probably wouldn't like it. He didn't want to take advantage of Hermione in her vulnerable state. But she asked, and who was he to say no? "Yeah, I'll stay for a bit." He sat down in the bean bag chair, thinking he would go back to his room in a bit.

Five minutes later he was asleep.


	11. The End

**Remember, there is still a poll up on my page and it will remain there until either Anger Management, Bloodsucker, or When Lightning stops is over. I still have lots of different ideas, but for your guys' sake will not be editing the poll until it is over.**

 **I do not own harry potter**

Dan got up early the day after. He wanted to get off work and plan a day of fun for his daughter and son -in her friend. He checked in on his daughter only to find Harry sleeping in her beanbag chair. He should have been angry, but...

He smiled remembering a time where he himself had stayed over in Emma's room after she had been in a car crash some 20 years ago.

He closed the door softly and went downstairs (the second step up didn't creak anymore) to call in and say he and Emma wouldn't be at the office today, before he called and made reservations at a fancy place. He then reserved a spot on a speedboat tour, and called a friend to say that yes, they actually would be going to that party tonight. Harry came down after Dan finished the party phone call. Dan greeted him as Harry started breakfast, and Harry was starting to think that maybe Dan hadn't noticed he hadn't actually slept in his bed the night before when he heard "So I saw you in with Hermione this morning. Harry dropped the packet of bacon on the marble counter and looked up in shock. "W-w-what?"

"You, in with my little girl this morning."

"N-n-nothing happened, I swear! She asked if I would stay a little longer, and I only meant to stay till she fell asleep, but... oh no." Harry put his head in his hands. Dan laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not mad or worried at all. You are a noble man, Harry"

"Thank you Dan." Harry picked up the bacon again and expertly ripped open the package, though his cheeks were still a little red.

"I'd like to maybe have you as a son-in-law in a couple years."

Harry dropped the package again

* * *

Madame Pomfrey showed up at half past ten to give Hermione her daily potions and make sure she had been taken care of. She approved her to go to all the places Dan had planned. Harry insisted they drop by Gringotts first, though. Dan and Emma took both children to London, where Harry had them all signed onto the Potter account ledgers. Then he withdrew a couple hundred galleons and had them converted to muggle pounds. Harry made sure Dan caught a glimpse of just how much money Harry's parents had left him before they left. Dan took them all out to lunch and pointed out Hermione's old favorites to her.

She still rather liked them.

The speedboat tour was led by a guy named Erin who reminded Harry of Ernie on the night bus. He went around, tightening straps on people's vests, then told them to pick a seat in the boat. "This tour will go 2 or three miles upward before turning around and coming back." Harry told Hermione. The motor started and she grabbed onto Harry's hand. Erin continued to tell them popular sights and interesting facts about the river, but neither teen paid much attention. The river was light blue, and the sun was shining, and both were laughing about everything and nothing in general.

They went out to dinner and while Emma was describing to her daughter in perfect detail about the family vacation they had gone on to France, Harry slipped the waiter payment so Dan wouldn't have to pay. Dan was quite shocked when he was told that "The bill had already been paid in full."

The real fun was the party that night. Marinda Larrysburg loved to throw parties and large social events. This just happened by to one of them. She had a big house with a big backyard which had a dance floor and lots of fun decorations, including a smoke machine. The Granger's had already eaten, so stayed away from the food, but had fun talking to the other adults.

Harry was by far the hottest guy at the party and Charlotte, Marinda's daughter, couldn't stand the fact he only wanted to dance with Hermione. And if Hermione's feet started to hurt, he wouldn't dance at all! She was completely being ignored and Charlotte was not used to being ignored. She was going to have to get used to it, though. As Hermione stood up to try a slow waltz with Harry, he whispered in her ear "Everyone's watching."

"Are they?"

He nibbled on her ear a bit and then said "Hold on, Hermione. Slow down. I need to do something."

"Yeah?" she untangled her arms from around his neck and sank carefully back onto her feet. He reached into his pocket and the glares from Charlotte Larrysburg turned to shock. Harry held a small, velvet ring box. He sank graciously on to one knee and asked "Hermione, would you marry me?" Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Marriage? To Harry Potter. It was a childhood fantasy come true. She nodded yes happily, and Harry stood up to kiss her. She had been right in fifth year when she said Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory- where had that come from?

Charlotte had given up on making any more moves on Harry Potter, though she watched him from a distance. Hermione was asked to flash her ring by all the other girls at the party, and it was strange, but she felt like she had known these girls for years. Like she knew each one and all their secrets and fears and hopes and dreams. She felt like all these people weren't strangers, but people she knew and liked. When the party ended, and they went home, Harry tucked her into her bed and she tried her hardest to remember when she had known these people. When they had known her.

And Harry Potter, who fought a fifty foot basilisk, rode a hippogriff, and fought in the triwizard tournament, where did he come in? Where had she met him.

She knew the answers, they were bound to come out, it was just a matter of time.

* * *

That particular matter of time happened on December 12, 1997.

Draco Malfoy had gone insane during his short time in Azkaban and revealed to Amelia Bones that his father, Lucious, was supposed to kill the mudblood if he failed to do so. They found Lucious at the foot of Hermione's bed with a knife and he was cast through the veil of death with his son. The Malfoy line ended and Harry claimed their house and moneys as right of conquest.

Ron had readily accepted Harry's and Hermione's engagement and Dumbledore said "We need more men like you in this world Harry. Worthy and willing."

On December 12, Hermione was in a room at Hogwarts, with her mother, who had been given special permission by the headmaster to come for this special event. She was wearing something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. She was dressed in white and walking on finally-healed feet. Her mother was crying as they left the room to go down the aisle before her. As Hermione stepped onto the aisle and saw Harry Potter, she was grateful, deep down, for Draco Malfoy. For had he not hurt her in the horrible way he did, she probably wouldn't be here. Harry took her hands the last few steps, and helped her step up onto the alter, even though she didn't really need it.

They barely listened to the priest as he conducted the ceremony until they both said "I do." Then Harry slipped a ring on her finger and Hermione became Hermione Potter.

As the sun set Harry clasped her hands and whispered "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I couldn't be better. I remember."

She remembered everything.


End file.
